Principiantes
by Hinata HyugaOoC
Summary: Era extraño que aun siendo principiantes en eso del matrimonio (y las relaciones íntimas), su primera noche juntos hubiese sido tan perfecta. Tanto así que Naruto estaba ansioso por repetirla y volverse finalmente un experto en el tema. ADVERTENCIAS: lemon, lime y cosas por el estilo.
1. Chapter 1

PRINCIPIANTES

**SUMARY: **Era extraño que aun siendo principiantes en eso del matrimonio (y las relaciones íntimas), su primera noche juntos hubiese sido tan perfecta. Tanto así que Naruto estaba ansioso por repetirla y volverse finalmente un experto en el tema. Por otro lado en la mente de Hinata no cabía la posibilidad de que Ino estuviese sobria en el momento de escoger su regalo de bodas.

**ADVERTENCIAS: lemon, lime y cosas por el estilo.**

**Series de capítulos dirigidos al lado oscuro del Naruhina. **

**O-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto trago saliva fuertemente. Decir que tenía nervios era poco, sus piernas se movían arrítmicamente y podría jurar por el dios del ramen que ¡jamás, nunca jamás en su joven vida, había sudado tanto como en estos momentos! Y es que ¡joder! Escuchar como su recientemente esposa tomaba una ducha le ponía los pelos de punta y no solo por el hecho de saber que solo una puerta lo separaba de la desnudez de su amada ¡no señor, porque él no era un pervertido! Sino por saber lo que seguía después del baño.

Kakashi-sensei le advirtió justo un día (¡solo un maldito día!), antes de la boda, sobre TODO lo que la luna de miel implicaba… desde los besos y las caricias, algo común en su noviazgo con la ex – heredera Hyuga, hasta el… el… se… sex… ¡cómo le costaba decirlo! ¡Y si le costaba decirlo ni hablar sobre hacerlo! Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas cuando unas de las tantas explicaciones sobre el… sex… sobre _eso _ llego a su mente; - _**debes acariciar sus pechos y no apresurarte hasta que te asegures que está COMPLETAMENTE lista- **__recitaba su maestro con mucha concentración- __**recuerda esto mi querido pupilo, ella tiene que tener una cascada entre sus piernas para que así puedas proceder- **_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICABA ESO? ¿Cómo le acariciaría los pechos si cuando él degustaba su boca POR COMPLETO ella empezaba a hiperventilar y él tenía que parar de inmediato para evitar un desmayo? Suspiro tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, la clase con el ninja copia dejaron más dudas que respuestas ¿Qué era lo que simbolizaba una erección? ¿Qué era un _clima_? **-clímax idiota-** ¿Qué era un orgasmo? Por kami sus dudas se incrementaban a medida que los eternos minutos pasaban ¿y si lo hacía mal o peor aún… la lastimaba?-maldición- gruño desesperado al mismo tiempo que rogaba a todos los dioses que Hinata se demorara mucho, muchísimo más, en la regadera; algo que no sucedió-

-N-Naruto-kun- brinco sobre sí mismo (vaya susto) en el momento en que aquella dulce voz solicito su atención, se giró y cuando la vio su mente quedo en blanco totalmente- ¿t-te gusta?- no supo que responder, o mejor dicho, no pudo soltar ni unos simples balbuceos, su cuerpo se congelo y de repente su bóxer se volvió más pequeño-

-a… h…- boqueo como un pescado fuera del agua, frente suyo se encontraba una diosa, su cuerpo tenia las medidas perfectas, su rostro era perfecto y ¡oh por kami-sama! El pequeño vestido que tenía puesto era tan transparente que perfectamente podía distinguir sus… p-p-pechos (no traía ningún sostén)-y… y…-él no era muy bueno con las palabras, así que dejo que su cuerpo actuara por sí solo, beso sus labios como si su vida despendiera de ello. Hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba este momento que en cuanto la vio en aquella diminuta bata blanca de tiras; no pudo hacer otra cosa que abalanzarse sobre ella para devorar su boca por completo. Hinata se sorprendió gratamente.

Kurenai-sensei se tomó la molestia, unas semanas atrás, de explicarle en qué consistía realmente la luna de miel y aunque cuando supo cuál sería el contenido de la "charla" estuvo a punto de caer en la inconciencia, se dijo a si misma que iba a ser ella quien tomaría la iniciativa, pues sabía de antemano el esfuerzo casi sobrenatural que hacia su novio para que los besos y las caricias no la abrumaran por completo ¡y ella se lo agradecía infinitamente! Pero ahora era diferente, estaban casados y eso significaba que eran libres de poder consumir todo ese amor y toda esa pasión que se profesaba mutuamente; esa fue su principal motivación para buscar la ayuda de Ino Yamanaka. Casi de forma directa le exigió un regalo de bodas algo "estimulante" y aunque en un principio creyó que Ino-chan había caído en la locura al momento de elegirlo, (pues eso era un micro vestido) lo pensó mejor con cabeza fría. Si para Naruto-kun eso no era suficiente para que diera el primer gran paso; nunca lo darían. Ella era tímida por naturaleza ¡jamás podrá hacerlo! Pero gracias a todos los dioses del universo sus temores desaparecieron en el instante en el que su esposo prácticamente se le tiro en sima.

Sus labios reclamaban los propios con tanta vehemencia, tanta pasión contenida, que hubiese sido un pecado no responderle con la misma intensidad. Haciendo uso de todo su valor enredo sus manos alrededor del cuello masculino, tratando de robar un poco de la esencia deliciosa que emanaba de la boca de su rubio. ¡Era el beso de su vida!

"estúpido la espantaras" fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo la mente del Uzumaky al notar como su querida Hinata-chan se quedaba inmóvil ante sus precipitadas acciones; pero ¡por todo el ramen del mundo! Ella se veía endemoniadamente sexy con aquel diminuto camisón que resaltaba TODOS los atributos de los que era dueña; sus curvas, sus piernas, sus… joder con solo verla su ropa interior se había encogido dos tallas. Él se tuvo que contener tantas veces en estos últimos meses que no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomarla por los hombros para degustar su boca por completo; como nunca fue capaz de hacerlo por miedo a perder el control y herirla; sin embargo esa noche no tendría que hacerlo ¡ahora se pertenecían mutuamente! ¡Ahora podría besarla cada vez que se le viniera en gana, sin miedo a ser visto por ningún ojo blanco! Por eso fue que… pero ella no respondía; iba a detenerse, se disculparía y tomaría la ducha fría más larga de su vida, cuando tímidamente unos menudos brazos se posaron en su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella y profundizando aún más el beso.

Solo le basto un segundo para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía ¡estaba siendo gustosamente correspondido! ¡Ella le correspondía! Quizás temblaba un poco porque estaba nerviosa pero no lo estaba rechazando ¡ni siquiera estaba hiperventilando! Así que sin pensárselo dos veces sus manos bajaron hasta posarse en su estrecha cintura y la pego todo lo que pudo contra su cuerpo, que de hecho se moldeaba a la perfección con el suyo y que además permitía rozar deliciosamente su erección (ahora sabía lo que significaba esa palabra) contra el vientre bajo de ella; era exquisito. Sin embargo algo aun le faltaba, casi con desespero su lengua busco compañía, necesitaba sentir su paladar. Ella capto la indirecta, abrió sus labios y soltó un gemido cuando sintió por primera vez una lengua que no era la suya en su boca; tímidamente salió a su encuentro, siendo consiente que la guerra estaba perdida, pues no era competencia con la ansiosa lengua del rubio, que se dedicaba a explorar libremente todo su paladar.

La falta de aire los separo, en ese momento odiaron la respiración humana. Los ojos azules brillaban de deseo y su cuerpo ardía demasiado. Ella no estaba mejor; sus labios estaban rojos y un poco inflamados mientras su respiración era irregular, sus ojos solo reflejaban tres cosas:

-Deseo

-Amor

-Excitación

Con todos sus sentidos nublados guio sus manos hasta los glúteos femeninos, asegurándose de gozar de la textura femenina en el proceso, y la obligo a enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura; gimieron con el roce que provoco aquel movimiento. Una vez estuvo a la altura del rostro masculino se vio obligada a besarlo con la misma intensidad de la primera vez, simplemente era imposible resistirse ante sus deseos. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo no lo cohibió, todo lo contrario, se sintió obligarlo a profundizar más su unión. En un movimiento torpe la recostó sobre la cama apoyándose sobre sus codos, sin despegar en ningún momento sus labios, degustándose y conociéndose el uno a otro. Maldijo internamente cuando su cuerpo le exigió respirar nuevamente.

-Hinata-Chan- susurro sobre sus labios, lo que iba a decir le costaría mucho, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo- aun puedo detenerme…- hizo una pausa- si me lo pides ahora lo are- ella lo observo por largos segundos, sorprendida- si quieres que paremos solo dilo y yo…- no pudo continuar unos suaves labios se lo impidieron, no fue un beso como los anteriores, fue uno cargado de mucho amor y ternura- ¿entonces?- no entendía muy bien su respuesta-

-ahora soy tuya Naruto- dijo lo más sensual que pudo, repitiendo internamente las palabras que su maestra le había dicho- y tú eres mío, sé que te has estado aguantando mucho desde hace algunos meses-rayos como le costaba no tartamudear, el asintió con un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas – pero ya no debes hacerlo, estamos casad…- él devoro sus labios con mucha ansiedad, ya no había marcha atrás, no se detendría-

- seré cuidadoso- fue lo último que le escucho decir antes de que empezara a besar su cuello-

Según lo dicho por Kakashi-sensei ella necesitaba mucha estimulación para que cuando llegara el "gran momento" no le fuera tan doloroso, siendo sinceros no entendía a ciencia cierta el significado de sus palabras, solo se dejaría guiar de sus instintos.

Con su mano derecha empezó a acariciar su pierna, deleitándose de los dulces suspiros que salían de su boca, cada vez que sus labios besaban la clavícula femenina. Esto de cierta manera le inflo un poco su ego, esos suspiros significaba que lo estaba haciendo realmente bien. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba en esto, su boca inconscientemente bajo hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, dio un par de besos y luego la miro; ella solo atino a asentir. Su mano temblorosa agarro la tira del vestido bajándola suficiente para dejar al descubierto la mitad de su seno derecho, de nuevo la beso en los labios, aun sin estar muy seguro que hacer con sus manos. Al notar el lio de su esposo guio su mano derecha hasta su seno, rehuyendo de la mirada sorprendida que le dedicaba. El trago saliva, su textura era blandita y al mismo tiempo firme, con un poco más de confianza lo apretó delicadamente sacando suspiros más altos y más prolongados, con que por ahí iba la cosa, ella sentía placer si masajeaba sus senos, sonrió con autosuficiencia por su descubrimiento, termino por desnudar completamente el seno derecho… y se detuvo… ese botón rosado…

Hinata estaba en las nubes, las monerías que Naruto le dedicaba la estremecían cada vez con mucha más intensidad, estaba que se moría de vergüenza pero poco le interesaba, solo quería seguir siendo acariciada. Por eso cuando el rubio se detuvo no contuvo un pequeño quejido de inconformidad.

-¿q-que su… ¡ah!?- las palabras murieron en su garganta, fue incapaz de retener un gran gemido-¡ah!- Naruto, él…-¡ah… ah… ah!-

Naruto succionaba como un bebe el pequeño pezón, le fue imposible no hacerlo, su boca se lo pedía a gritos. Era exquisito, succionarlo para después delinearlo con su lengua y finalmente morderlo suavemente, era la gloria, sabia tan bien y los gemidos de su esposa solo le confirmaba una cosa ¡a ella le fascinaba! Haciendo uso de su otra mano bajo la tira faltante, se separó un poco pero de inmediato ataco el pecho izquierdo ¡ambos sabían tan bien! Hizo lo mismo que con el derecho, solo que esta vez trato de metérselo todo a la boca, al parecer esto le agrado mucho a la Hyuga, su delicada mano se enredó entre sus cabellos, empujándolo, no quería que se separara de ella, no lo soportaría. Él sonrió, aun con el pezón en su boca, y con una de sus manos atendió el seno derecho, lo apretó, lo masajeo, intercambio de nuevo su boca, ¡era la gloria! No se cansaría de decirlo.

Subió su rostro solo para besarla, mordió sus labios y por primera en la noche vez la lengua femenina le ofreció una ardua batalla.

- Naruto- dijo con una voz irreconocible-

El la observo, así, jadeante, sonrojada, con el cabello esparcido en toda la cama, con sus pechos bajando y subiendo al ritmo de su agitada respiración, y sonrió. Ella aprovecho ese descuido para besar el cuello masculino, "_sabe a la lluvia" _pensó a la vez que daba pequeños lametazos. Sus pequeñas manos se adentraron en la camisa masculina, sintiendo como el rubio se derretía ante sus caricias y soltaba gemidos que se asemejaban a los maullidos de un gato-

El rubio se separó repentinamente solo para sacarse la molesta camisa. Se recostó sobre ella y le abrazo como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Su pecho hizo contacto con los de ellas y gruño con mucha satisfacción, si aún quedaba un poco de cordura en ellos la acababan de perder.

-Hina… levanta un poco… eso-una vez estuvo fuera el diminuto vestido fue otra vez a por sus pechos, succionándolos, mordiéndolos y masajeándolos; sin embargo no se detuvo ahí e inicio una cadena de besos que iban desde sus pechos hasta la sensual lencería negra que ya estaba empezando a estorbarle, con mucha delicadeza, y luego de pedirle permiso con su mirada, deslizo los interiores hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda; tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un sonoro gemido, era la visión más erótica que hubiese tenido en todos sus dieciocho años de vida- hmm- como un pequeño curioso empezó a explorar esa pequeña cavidad, toco aquel botón rosado que sobresalía de todo y-

-¡N-Naruto!- sonrió complacido, de nuevo había dado en el blanco. Haciendo uso de sus dedos, separo los labios y dejo a la vista aquel apretado agujero; despacio y sin apuros introdujo su dedo índice, se detuvo cuando ella se tensó un poco pero luego se relajó-Naruto… Mmm- inicio un movimiento lento… siguiendo el ritmo de la respiración de su acompañante, sacaba e introducía su dedo; ella no paraba de gemir y de gritar su nombre, eso le fascinaba, sin embargo no era suficiente. Su erección estaba a punto de estallar y él quería hacerlo dentro de ella.

-Hinata, lo lamento ya no puedo- de nuevo la beso, como pudo bajo sus pantalones, iba a hacer lo mismo con sus interiores pero ella se adelantó, tomo el resorte de su bóxer y los bajo lentamente. Dio un pequeño gritillo cuando lo vio, era grande, estaba firme y tenía un líquido transparente escurriendo de la punta. Por autor reflejo cerro sus piernas -Hinata-chan… por favor, no lo hagas- asintió torpemente y obedeció- lo hare despacio… si es necesario-se acomodó y guio su miembro hasta la entrada- muerde todo lo que quieras…-empujo lentamente sus caderas, la humedad y la estreches de ella eran increíbles, quería entrar de una sola estocada pero no quería de ninguna manera lastimarla- ah- gimió cuando se topó con algo que le impedía el paso, aplicando un poco más de fuerza se abrió camino -

-¡ahhhhh!- Naruto se horrorizo con la simple idea de lastimarla por lo que se detuvo, miro como aquel rostro sereno era remplazado por uno cargado de dolor, se sintió como la peor escoria del mundo, ¡era un bastardo! Se mantuvo inmóvil, incapaz de moverse, solo la observo, y en un intento por apaciguar el dolor; unió sus labios en un demandante beso, cargado de todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, no solo en esos momentos, sino desde que supo que la amaba con cada fibra de su ser-

A pesar de que el dolor inicial fue un poco más fuerte de lo esperado, correspondió de la misma manera que el rubio; sus lenguas danzaron y por primera vez en la noche parecía que ella ganaría, pero no fue así, él era muy bueno, solo pudo sucumbir ante sus caricias.

-me moveré un poco…- y así lo hizo, la incomodidad duro un par de minutos más y de la nada el placer la golpeo, nublando toda su cordura, llevándola al éxtasis total, empezó a gemir y a gritar, con el pasar de los segundos el calor era mucho mayor, su cuerpo le exigía mucho más, araño su espalda y él gruño de satisfacción.

Naruto era consiente que debía ser delicado, pero no podía, sus caderas se movían por si solas y ella no ayudaba en nada, paseaba sus uñas por toda la espalda y eso simplemente lo enloquecía. Su entrada cálida envolviéndolo era toda una adicción, una descarga eléctrica recorrió toda su espina dorsal, el momento se acercaba, ella enredo ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura y la estrecha cavidad palpito a su alrededor; todo se volvió de colores, y simplemente se derramo en su interior, gruñendo su nombre a todo volumen…Hinata sintió la tibieza en su vientre bajo e inconscientemente rio, la imagen de un mini-Naruto llego a su cabeza…

-¿de qué te ries'ttebayo?- ella lo observo fijamente, aún estaban unidos y el seguía, como decirlo, muy firme en su interior-

-un bebe-susurro cerca de su oído, le mordió el lóbulo y meneo ligeramente sus caderas- quiero un bebe de Naruto-kun- el imito su acción, e inicio sus embestidas nuevamente, ¡por suerte Kakashi-sensei le había explicado cómo se hacían los bebes! Y no los traían precisamente la cigüeña, se empeñaría en hacerla feliz y si su felicidad consistía en una pequeña bolita rosada que gritaba y lloraba por todo ¡el gustoso se la daría!-

-solo ¡arhg! Espero… que… también le guste… el… ramen -


	2. Chapter 2: ¿sexo oral?

Capitulo 2

Leves rayos de luz se colaban por las cortinas de la pequeña habitación, invitándolo a despertar; no quería hacerlo pero debía, era su deber como ninja, su responsabilidad, un paso menos para ser hokage pero… ¡la cama se sentía jodidamente bien! En ese instante era menos solitaria y más calientita, y sobretodo confortable; se giró sobre sí mismo pues se decidió por no abandonarla en todo el día (quizás para ir al baño, solo quizás) y el menudo cuerpo de su novia le negó una posición más cómoda, soltó un bufido de frustración regresando a su postura inicial (si esa en donde el sol le daba de lleno en su bello rostro) y de la nada sintió algo en sus manos, o mejor dicho, algo grande con textura nueva para él era apresado por sus manos; se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto… Peeerooo él era Uzumaky Naruto; "curiosidad" era su segundo apellido, y el enserio _necesitaba_ saber de qué se trataba, por lo que opto por apretar suavemente.

-_**vaya que eres lento Uzu-baka- **_fue lo único que le escucho decir a Kurama justo antes de ser lanzado por los aires y sentir como un agudo dolor se le instalaba en el trasero-

-kyaaaa- Reconocería ese grito en cualquier parte del mundo-

-¿H-Hinata -chan?- sus orbes se abrieron a mas no poder, su esposa (si mal no recordaba) yacía sentada en su cama completamente desnuda, cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos y mirando a su alrededor, totalmente desorientada y sonrojada; trago saliva, ¿Qué si razonaba un poco más lento del común? Era cien por ciento innegable, sin embargo no debía tener un procesador de última generación en su cabeza para saber _qué _ era lo que sus manos estaban acariciando-

-¿N-Naruto-kun?- perdida, así se sintió. En primer lugar no despertó en una cama amplia, como de costumbre, sino en una pequeña pero confortable y sin ninguna prenda cubriendo su cuerpo; en segundo lugar unas grandes manos apretaban sus pechos y sin ningún tipo de pudor empezaron a masajearlos; en tercer lugar, luego de mandar a volar al depravado violador, noto que este era nadie menos que su esposo (si todo lo vivido resultaba ser realidad y no un sueño de puberto) y para rematar éste no decía nada, solo contemplaba sus manos como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del universo y un hilito de sangre escurría de su nariz- Naru- se atraganto con su propia saliva ¡por todos los rollos de canela! El rubio se levantó de sopetón dándole una vista de **todos **atributos ¡aún no se creía que todo eso pudiera entrar en ella! Obstruyo su visión con ambas manos a la vez que retrocedía todo lo que la camita y la pared le permitían (dícese diez centímetros), quiso calmarse antes de darle la cara ¡estuvo a punto de lograrlo! Cuando su barrera protectora fue deshecha por las palmas de Naruto ¿en qué momento se acercó tanto?-

-qué bueno que no fue un sueño'ttebayo- su voz sonó algo ronca; sin embargo aquellas palabras lograron enternecerla- no sabes cuánto llevo deseando despertar así- iba a decirle que ella pensaba lo mismo; pero unos labios trancaron cualquier intento de hablar, ansiosa dirigió ambas extremidades al cuello masculino, quería sentirlo. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, solo deseaba devorar aquella boca que parecían emanar miel propia, (con un toque de canela por supuesto) por primera vez fue su lengua propia la que busco compañía. El rubio, lento por naturaleza (creo que ya quedo claro) tardo un par de segundos en comprenderlo todo ¡ella también deseaba repetir la noche anterior! Fue un alivio descubrir que no era el único urgido en este asunto ¡y que no tendría necesidad de satisfacerse él solito en la ducha! La dicha lo inundo aún mas cuando ella lo halo hasta quedar uno sobre el otro.

Las caricias y los suspiros no se hicieron esperar, no obstante, a él no le quedaba muy claro cómo debía proceder; es decir ya estaba lo suficientemente _firme_ para entrar en ella, sin embargo deseaba prolongar su encuentro; quería delirar de placer antes de unirse y… se separó frustrado. La mirada perlada se llenó de dudas ¿acaso había hecho algo indebido? No, Naruto estaba listo para… se sonrojo ¿y si él tenía otros planes que no incluían las cosas pervertidas que circulaban por su mente? Iba a preguntarle, pero él la interrumpió con pequeños murmullos inentendibles.

-si mal no recuerdo- mascullaba para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos en un intento de mejorar su concentración- allí lo deje- hizo una mueca de satisfacción, ya lo recordaba. Sin dar ningún tipo de explicación se encamino hasta quedar en frente a una mesita, sus ojos se iluminaron. La peli-azul lo observaba en silencio, bastante desconcertada.

-¿s-s-sexo p-para principiantes?-leyó en voz alta el pequeño manuscrito que Naruto puso en sus manos- ¿e-eso es?-

-uhum-Naruto asintió, entusiasmado-Ero-sennin lo escribió para mí, solía decir que era un poco lento en muchos aspectos y cuando no entendía algo a la primera ni a la quinta vez que me lo explicaba, escribía estos manuales-Hinata contuvo sus ganas de reír- no los leía jamás, pero a este le di un vistazo y hay algo que nos puede interesar- eso logro llamar su atención- te seré sincero Hina-chan, anoche fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida-esas palabras la dejaron sin aliento- demo, aún nos falta mucho por aprender sobre el s-s-s-se-

-sexo-murmuro bajito-

-exacto, y estoy casi seguro que leyendo este libro – lo tomo entre sus manos – podremos procrear al bebe más sano, fuerte y hermoso de todo el mundo - a pesar de todo lo dicho, esas fueron las únicas palabras que hicieron teñir su rostro de un rojo intenso, Naruto se estaba tomando sus palabras muy en serio-

-¿c-como haremos eso? ¡kya!- pego un gritillo luego de ser colocada en el regazo masculino, Naruto aún estaba muy… muy _**entusiasta **_-¿N-Naruto-kun?-

-leí en una parte que hay muchas posibilidades de tener una niña si la mujer está arriba, en ese momento no lo comprendí muy bien, pero ahora todo tiene sentido – Hinata parpadeo varias veces ¿ella arriba? Eso era imposible ¡moriría de vergüenza antes!... no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando sintió como quedaba atrapada entre la cama y el cuerpo de su rubio- por el contrario si deseas un niño, debo ser yo quien este arriba-su voz sonó cargada de deseo- así que… ¿Qué deseas Hinata?-El corazón de Hinata se agrando, aun en la situación en la que se encontraban, Naruto trataba de darle prioridad a sus deseos-

-Naruto-kun yo… Quiero un bebe tuyo… pero- dudo en continuar pues los ojos azules se desilusionaron por completo- c-creo que la m-mejor forma de conseguirlo n-no es leyendo este manual- Naruto la miro confundido- sino g-guiándonos por nuestros instintos y sentimientos -

-continua'ttebayo-

-M-Me refiero a-a-como le costaba decirlo, ¡maldito tartamudeo! ¿Por qué no podía solo decirlo y ya? Hizo un mohín con su boca, por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba calmarse ¿y cómo hacerlo cuando su esposo estaba sobre ella y podía sentir su virilidad, absolutamente despierta, en su vientre bajo?-y-yo ¡quiero conocerte primero!- eso elevo su grado de confusión- no me malinterpretes, lo que quiero decir es que… deseo saber cómo hacerte sentir bien, y ya sabes c-como se hacen los bebes y-y bueno yo-_esos son solo balbuceos Hinata-baka, terminaras espantándolo, se cansara de ti y… _esos pensamientos pesimistas se esfumaron cuando él unió sus bocas en un demandante beso a la vez que abría sus piernas en busca de una mejor posición-…- sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla incansable en donde solo el mejor ganaría- ¡Mmm!- trato de no hacer ningún sonido extraño, pero el rubio estaba frotando sus sexos e introduciendo la punta de su pene, de una manera tan…- Mmm.. – deshizo el beso solo para poder gemir, necesitaba más, quería más, quería tenerlo adentro y ¡se había vuelto una jodida pervertida! No obstante poco o nada le importaba, elevo una de sus piernas para ver si él captaba el mensaje- N-Naruto onegai…-

-s-se a lo que te refieres, te entiendo a la perfección-hablo al mismo tiempo que escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella y besaba toda esa área-yo también… deseo conocerte… q-quiero dejar salir mi instinto y que tu saques el tuyo -con cada segundo que pasaba su respiración se iba volviendo irregular-quiero saber… que te causa… más placer- descendió hasta sus pechos e inicio con un suave masaje hasta llegar a atrapar un pezón entre sus dedos- dime… ¿te molesta si toco tus pechos con mis manos?-Ella negó, incapaz de decir más-¿te gusta?

-m-mucho-

-¿p-puedo tocarlos cuando q-quiera? ¿Sin… pedir permiso? - Murió y resucito cuando ella le sonrió pudorosa-

-s-solo cuando e-estemos s-solo… ¡dios Naruto!-el rubio apretó aquellos montículos de manera insistente, su textura era única-

-¿se siente bien?-

-hai… p-pero- él se detuvo momentáneamente- tu b-boca, se siente mucho mejor con tu b-bocaaaa ¡ah!-su pezón era pequeño, sensible y rosado, pero hacia sintonía perfecta con los montículos blancos ¡parecían pequeñas cereza cerezas adornado un delicioso pastel!-¡ah… ah… ah! - Era increíble poder llevárselos a la boca, succionarlos, morderlos, lamerlos, jugar con ellos-

-te amo, amo todo de ti… amo todo de ti- abrió su boca y trato de llevárselo todo adentro, sin embargo no pudo ¡eran grandes! Con su mano derecha acaricio el pezón libre hasta que este se tornó un poco rosado y luego lo envolvió con la lengua; Ella tembló, tanto placer terminaría por enloquecerla, él parecía amar esa parte de su cuerpo, no hacia otra cosa que gemir y eso le pareció injusto, Naruto se esforzaba mucho por brindarle placer y ella limitaba a sentir; se perdió en sus pensamientos y no fue consiente en que instante su pareja había abandonado su parte superior para iniciar un recorrido de besos hasta su parte intima –

Naruto estaba más que encantado, sus gemidos lo calentaban de sobremanera, cuando un pensamiento surco su mente; él de veras quería detallar su zona intima, no solo con sus manos, ya le había quedado claro que usando su boca sus gritos se volvían agudos y constantes, fue por eso que pesadamente abandono los montículos para probar todo su cuerpo y se detuvo cuando llego allí. Su nariz se dirigió hasta el suave bello que distinguía su color natural de cabello, ya no tenía prisas, y se grabó el olor que de allí emanaba, lirios, todo en ella olía a lirios; en un movimiento inexistente puso ambas piernas sobre sus hombros, deleitándose con su aroma. Sus labios eran tan rosados como los de su boca y protegían en su interior aquel apretado agujero que pedía a gritos un poco de su atención-

-¡no!-Chillo, Naruto estaba acariciando la pequeña ranura lentamente, su vagina no paraba de emanar un líquido transparente y suave al tacto. El rubio por fin comprendía eso de "tener una cascada entre sus piernas"-

-¿no?- cuestiono, perdiéndose en el aroma femenino-

-¿s-si?- como respuesta el rubio introdujo un dedo en su interior- ¡si, si, si!-a diferencia de la noche anterior esta vez se dedicaba a moverlo de forma lenta y circular, utilizando como guía los gritos y suspiros de ella. Sonrió e hizo gala de su perversión penetrándola con un segundo dedo... creyó haberla lastimado pues de la nada ella grito su nombre y se tensó, pero las palpitaciones de su interior le confirmaron el órgano de su mujer-_**orgasmo idiota-**_

-creo que ya estas lista- ascendió hasta llegar a su boca para devórala, sin embargo ella lo esquivo, y lo empujo hasta invertir los papeles, quedando el abajo y viceversa- _creo que si quiere una niña'ttebayo- _sus pensamientos no le duraron nada, ella le introdujo la lengua hasta el paladar buscando la suya, se sorprendió gratamente pues le agradaba ese nuevo comportamiento, por otro lado su erección ya le dolía, quería entrar ya y estallar en su interior; la apretó contra su cuerpo sin llegar a dañarla, su pene buscaba la cavidad cálida y estrecha y ella no parecía entender el mensaje-

Hinata supo de inmediato lo que su esposo quería, pero le parecía injusto que ella ya hubiera tocado el cielo y él ni siquiera se hubiese llevado una de sus caricias; por eso imito sus movimientos, deseaba que el sintiera lo mismo, que llegara a la gloria. Empezó por lamer su cuello, delineando cada detalle con su lengua, mordiéndolo, y succionándolo, tal cual él hacía con sus senos, repartió besos por todo su cuello para después pasar al pecho fuerte y amplio.

-d-dios-su visión se tornó de colores en el instante en que ella lamio su tetilla derecha- n-no pares- había sonado como una súplica, pero eso era lo de menos. Ella sonrió, estaba logrando su objetivo. Mientras su boca se dedicaba a atender el pecho masculino, tímidamente sus manos buscaron aquel miembro-argh- soltó un pequeño gruñido, Hinata por fin había logrado su objetivo, sin embargo se quedó quieta- s-solo muévelo hacia arriba y hacia abajo- Hinata se sentó sobre la cama para tener una mejor posición y por fin pudo contemplarlo en todo su esplendor, no podía mentir; la curiosidad calo en lo profundo de su ser, tu tamaño era considerablemente _aceptable _¡oh dios ¿a quién se engañaba?! No se creía que todo eso entrara en ella con tanta facilidad, Naruto era grande y grueso; su vello púbico confirmaba que era rubio natural y su longitud se sentía suave, dura y caliente-

-¿a-asi?- inicio un movimiento lento y delicado, paseando su mano por todo el falo, hasta llegar a la punta y volver a bajar; él gimió como respuesta.

-¡ah!- Naruto estaba en las nubes, él era un hombre lleno de hormonas ¡por supuesto que sabía lo que era una buena _pajilla!_ pero esto superaba todos sus límites; su mujer lo acariciaba de una manera tan… sublime, parecía tan entregada para hacerlo sentir bien que ¡joder! Solo podía gemir-

Por un descuido de la peli-azul su mano acaricio por unos segundos de más la cabeza y un líquido transparente broto de su interior, ella trago saliva, eso se veía realmente apetitoso. Quiso probarlo y así lo hizo, saco la lengua y lamio desde la punta hasta la mitad, y volvió a subir para luego envolver con toda su boca la cabeza, no tenía un sabor en particular, solo era un poco viscoso y salado, iba a sacarlo cuando algo salió disparado con mucha presión, este, a diferencia del anterior, era espeso, de color blanco y tibio al tacto ¡tenía un mejor sabor! Sin embargo la cantidad era agobiante, solo pudo saborear menos de la mitad y el resto se rego en su rostro-

-¿ah?- Naruto no debía envidiar la velocidad de su padre, pues en menos de nada la puso entre el colchón y su cuerpo otra vez-

-no debiste hacerlo- susurro en su oído, llevo la mano hasta la intimidad de su pareja y separo los labios, hizo una mueca de satisfacción; aun estaba bastante húmeda-

-¿n-no te…ah- Naruto se deslizo en su interior antes de poder concretar su pregunta, haciéndolos gemir a ambos; no sintió incomodidad alguna y Naruto lo supo porque al instante dio inicio a sus embestidas, lentamente, con fuerza, disfrutando cada segundo de su unión, el interior acariciaba su miembro de manera indescriptible; luego aumento un poco la velocidad al tiempo que la besaba, sintió su propio sabor y eso logro encenderlo más. Hinata sentía el duro pene de su esposo martillando en sus entrañas, se deslizaba con tanta facilidad que era la gloria pura, se frotaba tan exquisitamente que en un intento de sentir más enrollo las piernas alrededor de su cintura; eso los llevo a la locura. El sintió las palpitaciones a su alrededor y luego de unos segundos deposito su semilla.

-ah…- soltó un gran suspiro- ha sido fascinante- murmuro luego de calmar su respiración -¿te ha gustado?-

-mucho- lo miro a los ojos, acariciándole la nuca- ¿y a ti?-

-como no tienes idea- ambos temblaron cuando el miembro flácido abandono su interior por voluntad propia- yo… lo lamento… no fue mi intención…ya sabes…-

-n-no te preocupes, n-no sabes m-mal-

-¿en serio?- ella asintió lentamente, sus parpados se cerraban por si solos- creo que dos… es nuestro… limi…te-

-hai- fue lo último que susurraron antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo-

* * *

><p>Holis bueno como ya han visto, este espacio estará dedicado a el desarrollo de su vida sexual como pareja, jejejeje. Últimamente con tanto NH me he sentido bastante inspirada y esto es lo que ha salido el dia de hoy…<p>

En todos los capítulos habrá lemon, primero suave porque ya saben, son _principiantes, _pero ira aumentando la intensidad a medida que vayan avanzando los capítulos. Y si al final utilizaran el manual de Ero-sennin… porque son unos loquillos kukukuku…

Asi que bueno si te gusta la limonada con mucho amor e inocencia están en el lugar indicado. Si te gusta la lectura porno, pues también están en el lugar indicado. Subiré continuación…

*spoiler*

-¿kamasutra?-

-diferentes lugares -

-multiorgasmos-

Elijan ustedes.

*fin del spoiler más culo de toda la historia*

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, me agregan a favorito, y siguen mi historia.

PD: si llego a los 20 review subo el capítulo 3 esta semana :V


End file.
